


Our happy life

by Libbybxx



Category: david tennant billie piper
Genre: Children, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libbybxx/pseuds/Libbybxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Billie married and ha children, after meeting on 'Doctor who'. There ups and downs on family life. Includes rebel teen, who underage drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> David and Billie had 5 children. Danny who is 14, Jamie and Ellie who are 12 (twins), Freddie who is 7 and Lily who is 4.

As Danny walked down the road he could see paparazzi in the distance. He hated them but could keep it hidden, she walked down a alleyway. Which had become known to him as he would mostly always have to go down it most days. The paparazzi would make fake things about him and his twin brother and sister, Jamie and Ellie, he called them odd because they were different in so many ways. Jamie was like Danny and could handle it but Ellie couldn't when she was little she would cry, she still would cry but she would get angry now. Ellie cries mostly when she's angry. His littlest sister Lily didn't mind the paparazzi she was only 4 and didn't really understand why they were there. Freddie didn't really care either. There parents were famous not really famous but still famous. His parents had met on a TV show within 4 months his mother was pregnant with him. They were still more in love than ever and that made the children happier. When he arrived home throwing his bag to the floor in the corner of the room and taking his tie off, which he had to wear for school he saw his mother and sister talking in the kitchen.   
"What's going on here?" Danny asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Everyone's bulling me" Ellie replied. Ellie would always go over the OTT most of the time.  
"Your not getting bullied. If anyone one of siblings hit someone then they would get the same punishment" Billie insisted to her daughter.  
"No you wouldn't. It's clear that you have a favorite" Ellie said. She had got in trouble because she had hit a boy who was saying things about her family and she would let no one say things about them.   
"That's not true and you know it. Just say your sorry" Billie said as she sat down now gazing at the family portrait they had about 2 years ago. Billie loved that picture, it was around the time where they had gone to America and she did a comic con with her husband. Ellie loved it and said that she would love to live there one day.  
"I'm sorry" Ellie replied as she walked out of the room.  
"Why did she hit someone?" Danny asked.  
"They were talking about me and your dad or all of us and you know what Ellie's like" Billie said to her son.  
"Yep. Where's dad and the rest?" Danny asked his mother as they were not there.   
"Your dads took Lily to the park, Jamie has gone out with his friends and Freddie is upstairs asleep he's not very well" Billie informed her eldest child. He wasn't planned, they started dating during the first episode and she got pregnant just before filming 'Idiots lantern'. She remembered telling David that she was pregnant and watching his face light up in joy. He conceived inside her trailer, she can still remember it was only there second time sleeping together but David had recorded this one. He always joked about how that was how their first child was brought into the world  
"Were home, love" David shouted as he walked into his and Wife's house with Lily in his arms.   
"Did you have a fun time in the park?" Billie asked as Lily left her father's arms and ran into her mother's.  
"Yeah, we went on the swings and played tag, we saw Jamie" Lily informed her mother.  
"Where is he?" Billie asked as she stood up looking at her husband.  
"He just needed to walk his friend home then he's coming. How's it been here?" David then asked his wife, his wife gave an unpromising look.   
"Danny's fine but Ellie um.. Well she hit someone" Billie said as David sighed.  
"Where is she now?" David asked as Billie pointed upstairs. David walking up them now as Billie followed close behind. When they walked into the room they saw their eldest daughter lying on the bed writing in a notepad as she listened to music her phone beside er  
"Hey!" Ellie shouted as David took her phone.  
"You not having it for a week" David said to his eldest daughter.   
"What if I'm in trouble and I can't call you" Ellie questioned.   
"You can call of one of your friend's phones" Billie answered.  
"What if they don't have their phones either" Ellie questioned again not backing down.  
"Then you don't go out and you can spend time with your siblings" Billie replied as she took the book. "What's this?"   
"My book" Ellie replied embarrassed now.  
"These are. These are really good songs" Billie said as she read the songs.   
"Why didn't you tell us you did this?" David asked his daughter as he read through the songs.  
"They don't mean anything" Ellie said as she snatched the book away.   
\- Meanwhile  
"Here try it" One of Jamie's mates said to Jamie putting the bottle of vodka in his hand.  
"I don't want to!" Jamie shouted but gave in and then running away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie sighed as he entered his house. He didn't want to talk to anyone but Ellie came walking past his twin. She would never leave him alone.  
"Hello Twin" Ellie said as she held her lyrics book in her hand. Jamie took it off her and Ellie wrestled to get back. "Give it back!" Ellie shouted as Jamie ran past her and into the garden but Ellie could easily catch up she was fast.  
"Na, Na, Na!" Jamie shouted not looking where he was going and he tuned around but Ellie's lyrics book fell in the pond.  
"You idiot!" Ellie shouted as she got book out of the pond and it was now nothing but soaked paper. "I hate you!" She ran into the house, tears spilling over her eyes. She bumped into her parents but continued to run.  
"What's wrong?" Billie asked but was ignored. She gave David a worried look before turning to her son, who had the book in his hand and threw it in the bin.  
"It was accident, we were running and I dropped her book thing in the pond" Jamie apologized.  
"Well, you will be punished because she had really good songs in that but I wasn't going to give them out to people until she is 16" Billie said. "Ok, how badly punished?" Jamie asked. "Grounded for 3 days and phone took of you for a day" Billie said \- Meanwhile  
"Lily, stop messing my game up" Freddie said to his sister, Lily.  
"I'm going to Danny or Ellie they will play with me" Lily said before seeing her sister walk past. "Ellie!"  
"Hello, Lily" Ellie said to her sister wiping away some spare tears left.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, come on"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Danny can I play fifa with you?" Freddie asked his big brother, who he looked up to.  
"You can watch" Danny said as Freddie sat next to him. "What do you want to be when your older?"  
"I want to be a footballer, just like you want to be" Freddie said.  
"I know that Jamie wants to be a actor and Ellie wants to be a singer and who knows what Lily wants to be" Danny replied to his brother. Later on: "I love you, David" Billie said as she lied in bed with her husband, her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. "I love you too. Remember when we first me" David said as Billie nodded. "It took us 10 minutes and then we were already laughing our heads off" "We started dating after filming Doomsday but we never told anyone until I got pregnant and that was probably the best thing to happen to us and then when I got pregnant again and we found it was twins. Then with Freddie and then with Lily. We are complete David" Billie said as she kissed her husband. David seemed reluctant. "Come on David the kids are asleep" "Fine then" David said as he pulled his wife's top off.


End file.
